Terror of Death meets Sailor Scouts
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Haseo is walking through the Forest of Pain one day and a portal sucks him in. The next thing he knows he's going to school and fighting monsters with the Sailor Scouts.
1. Chapter 1 Hasoe meets the Scouts

What would happen if Haseo the Terror of Death wound up in Sailor Moon?

One day Haseo was walking through the Forest of Pain when he strange portal appeared in front of him. Haseo said, "What the Heck?" Then this portal started to suck Haseo into it. Haseo said,"Why does this crap always happen to me?" Then Haseo got sucked in and the portal closed.

Haseo woke up and found himself surrounded by large buildings. "What the heck just happened," Haseo Said, "I was just walking then …." Haseo couldn't remember. Haseo said, "Today can't get much worse can it?" Then Haseo heard a large explosion. "I guess it can, 'said Haseo, "Might as well see what's going on."

As Haseo was running toward the direction of the explosion he realized something. Haseo said, "Wait a minute, am I my Character?" Haseo looked at himself while he was running. He was still in his Xth Form. Haseo said, " Great I'm my character in the real world.

When Haseo got to the site of the explosion he saw five girls fighting fifty monsters and they appeared to be losing. Haseo said, 'Looks like they need help." Haseo got out his Duel Guns. Haseo said, "Wasn't sure if that would work but whatever."

At the center of the fifty monster on of the girls said "I think this is it girls." Then ten of the monsters jumped at them. They waited to be hit but weren't. When they looked up they saw some guy in whit and slightly black cloths fighting the monsters with ease. Haseo said, "You little girls alright?" some of the girls got mad hearing what he said. Haseo was about to be attacked by thirty of them. They were charging him in a circle.

Haseo said, "Big mistake." He put away his Duel Guns and brought out his scythe. When he brought out his scythe all of the monsters got hit and died. The girls were surprised to see how easily hot took out all of them with that one attack. After all of them were defeated a giant one appeared. Haseo started to have a red pattern appear on him. One of the girls put on some weird glasses and said, "He has a massive amount of energy coming from somewhere." Haseo said, " Come on, come on, yes, I'm right here, SKEITH!"


	2. Chapter 2 Names Reveled

Chapter 2: Names Reveled

After a flash of light the scouts saw the monster was dead. It turned to dust. They looked up and saw a white and black monster with seven sword wing things on its back. Then the monster disappeared and the guy they saw appear earlier was floating to the ground. The guy went over to them and said," You ok?" All the scouts said," Yes were OK, who are you." The guy said," I'm." All the scouts were surprised to here such a strange name. Haseo said," Don't worry I won't hurt you; who are you guys anyway?" Serena said," Were the Sailor Scouts, I'm Sailor Moon." Amy said," I'm Sailor Mercury." Rei said," I'm Sailor Mars." Lita said," I'm Sailor Jupiter." Mina said," I'm Sailor Venus."

Serena said," Thanks for helping us Haseo." Haseo don't mention it, I deal with that kind of stuff a lot." Mina said," We also deal with those monsters almost everyday." Haseo said," Were you able to see the thing I turned into by any chance?" Serena said," Yes, what was that, it was really scary." Haseo said," I can't really explain that, well anyway see ya later." Then Haseo disappeared." Mina said, "What a hunk." The other scouts said," That's what's on your mind!


	3. Chapter 3 Haseo Goes to School

Chapter 3: Haseo gets new cloths and goes too school

Haseo went too a store to buy some cloths so he could blend in better. He stuck out like a sore thumb in his white outfit. Haseo got a black and white stripped shirt, some light blue pants and a black jacket. Haseo somehow had money since all the GP he had turned into normal money. He had about 10,000 dollars left after getting some knew cloths.

As Haseo was leaving the shop someone ran into him and knocked him to the ground. Haseo said," Hay watch where you're going you idiot!" Then Haseo saw who ran into. It was some girl with blonde hair, it had some balls in it and long braids coming off them. She appeared to be thirteen years old. Haseo said," Sorry for yelling at you." The girl said," That's ok; I wasn't really watching where I was going." Haseo said," Do your know where the nearest school is?" The girl said," Yes I do, I was going to my school just now, follow me." When they were at her school she said," What's your name?" Haseo said," Ryou Misaki, and yours? She said," Serena Tsukino; gaa I'm late!" A Serena was running into the school she fell on the face. Haseo said," She sure reminds me of Atoli, except dumber."

Haseo went to the office and somehow got accepted into the school.(I just don't want to type what ever did happen because I don't know how that stuff works) A Haseo left the school was having lunch and he ran into Serena again. More like she ran into him. Haseo said," Do you ever watch were your going Serena?" Serena said," No not really." Then she left. Haseo said," This is going to be a long boring day, and I feel like I'll see Serena more today too, god I'd rather date Endrance." Haseo shuddered at saying that. A Haseo was looking for a place to stay he heard an explosion. Haseo said," Aw come on!" AS Haseo was running to where the explosion was he heard a voice say," Say Epitaph Change."

Haseo thought about saying it and he thought way not. When he got too the site of the explosion Haseo said," Epitaph Change!" Haseo turned into his Xth form. Haseo said," Ok?" As Haseo was battling some monster the girls form earlier appeared. Haseo said," Great more dead weight."

A/N: I'll stop here. I'm leaving the fight for the next chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Haseo's Beast

Chapter 4: Haseo's Beast

Haseo and the Sailor scouts were fighting the monster and were losing. The thing was just too fast. Haseo said," Stay still dammit!" Then a rose went by the monster and stopped it. Haseo looked into a nearby tree and saw some weirdo in a tux and a mask. Sailor Moon said," Tuxedo Mask." Tuxedo Mask said," How dare y-." A bullet knocked his hat off. Haseo did it. Haseo said," Shut up you tuxedo wearing freak, I've gone through enough today so would you just SHUT UP!"

Every one was silent after this. Then Haseo started to glow red and a bunch of lines appeared on him. The lines got redder and redder until a pillar of fire shot up around him. (A/N: If you've seen G.U. Trilogy you know what's going on) The monster jumped out of the way of the fire and just stared at it. Sailor Mercury put on her glasses thing. After she was done scanning Haseo she said," There's something waking up in Haseo." Then they all heard a loud clang as if something was hitting the ground.

They saw a claw come out of the fire. Then some tails flung out of the fire and stopped it. Haseo had gone into some strange beast like form. He had three tails and had a bunch of spikes on him. Haseo's eyes were blank. Then Haseo lunged at the monster and took off one of its arms. The monster was able to doge the rest of the assaults. Then Haseo pulled out two broad swords and as he was doing that he opened a rift and a million swords flew out and went towards the monster. The blades circled around the monster until it was trapped in a ball of swords. Then the swords went into the monster killing it.

Haseo turned back into his Xth form and he fainted. The scouts went over to him. Sailor Moon said," Is he ok?" Sailor Mercury said," Yes he's ok, he just need some rest." Sailor Jupiter said," Who going to take care of him tell he wakes up?" Sailor Mars said," I'll do it, we have a extra room that no one goes in except me." The rest of the scouts followed mars to her place just to be safe.


	5. Chapter 5 Haseo's First Day

Chapter 5: Haseo's First Day

Haseo was having a strange dream. He was someone else. The person had two blades attached to the top of his hands and was wearing a ninja like outfit. He also had green hair. He was suddenly pulled into the air and a red staff appeared behind him. Then everything went dark. Haseo then woke up and found some girl in a priestess outfit near him. Haseo said," Where am I?" The girl said," You're at my Temple and my name is Rei Hino, the Sailor Scouts brought you here so you could rest; how you feeling Haseo?" Haseo said," How do you know my name?" Haseo said with a mean look. Rei said nervously," The scouts told me who you were."

Haseo got up and said," How long have I been out?" Rei said," A day." Then Haseo ran out of the room and all the way to the school he was at yesterday. He knocked some people over and caused a car wreck on the way because he was going like Sonic fast. Haseo went too a classroom but he stayed out of it until the teacher called him in. Haseo heard the teacher say," Come in." Haseo went in and the only student surprised was Serena. Haseo saw her and said to himself," Not her again, this is like the first time I met Atoli, at least Atoli had a brain though." The teacher said," This is Ryou Misaki, Ryou why don't you take a seat next to Serena." Haseo whispered," Why not someone else."

Haseo was able to put up with the classes and then he had gym. The class was nothing to him. In art the teacher told them to draw an animal. So Haseo drew A.I.D.A. Mia. Everyone was surprised by the cat's ears. At lunch girls kept asking him questions so he went to the roof were was the only place he could get some peace. At the end of the day he decides to look for a place to stay. Haseo bought a place, but unfortunately it was next to Serena's house. Haseo was wishing he didn't come here at all. He just wanted to find a way back.

That night Haseo was watching TV when he saw himself on the news. He saw himself go into his Beast form. Haseo turned off the TV and said," Not again, I got to get a better control of my anger or the next time I'm in my Beast form I cloud kill everyone." Haseo was having a strange dream that night. Skeith appeared before him in a human like form. Skeith said," Haseo why are you not figuring out a way too get back?" Haseo said," Do you think I'm smart enough to figure that out Skeith; by the way have you ever seen a guy with green hair and a ninja like outfit?" Skeith said," Y-yes, w-why Haseo?" Haseo said," You tell me or I tell Innis about that incident with Macha." Skeith said," All right fine, that guy was you at ten playing "The World", you called yourself Sora and you were a PK." Haseo was surprised by what Skeith had said. Then memories started to resurface in his head. He saw himself as Sora fighting a guy with tall blue hair, red cloths, and a spear. He also saw himself next to a guy in gray cloths and he was carrying a staff. He also saw a girl in blue and a girl in red armor.

Haseo then woke up. He was sweating like mad and when he went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror he saw his hair was half white and half green. On the way to school the next day he ran into Serena with her friends. All of them asked him if he dyed his hair and why. Haseo knew this was going to be a long day.

A/N: Sorry for the first few chapters being so short. Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter because I'm stuck at this point.


	6. Chapter 6 Haseo's Memory

Chapter 6: Haseo's Memory

All day at school Haseo kept being bothered by people asking him about his hair. At lunch Serena came up to Haseo and said," Hi Ryou." Haseo said," What?" Serena said," These are my friends Amy, Lita, and Mina." Haseo said," Hi, now leave." Lita said," What's your problem." Haseo said," Shut up you flat chested-"Haseo was in the trash can before he could finish his sentence. When Haseo go tout he saw the girls go behind the school. "That Lita chick is going to get it," said Haseo.

Haseo followed them and hid behind a dumpster. Haseo happened to see the girls change into the Sailor Scout. "I can understand the other three being scouts but Serena is Sailor Moon, that doesn't make sense; how could such a klutz be a scout." Then a weird chain wrapped around Haseo. Haseo said," Let me go you idiot." The scouts were surprised that it was Ryou. Lita said," Why were you spying on us?" Mina said," There's time for that later you girls go find that monster and kill it, I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't go tell someone." On that Serena, Amy, and Lita left. Haseo said," Where Sailor Mars?" Mina said," She's probably on her way there now." Then Mina got hit by something and fell to the ground. Haseo looked up and saw the rest of the scouts on the ground and they were out cold. Haseo somehow broke the chain and when he saw Lita again some memory resurfaced in his head. He saw himself as a kid and also saw his mother. When his mother's face came into view Haseo came back to earth. Haseo said," Beast Change."

Haseo turned into his Beast form except Haseo seemed in control. The form had less spikes and Haseo's eyes weren't blank. Haseo pulled out his scythe Shadow Death. The scouts woke up and saw Haseo. Serena said," That's not good." Haseo then disappeared and reappeared above the monster. Haseo came down with his scythe and decapitated the monster. Haseo turned back to his Xth form and then back to his normal self and fell to the ground. The scouts turned back to normal and went over to Haseo. Serena said," Ryou is Haseo?" Amy said," We can ask him later we need to get him to the nurse. Lita picked Haseo up and the girls proceeded to the Nurse's office. For some reason Haseo's right arm was bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7 Haseo's Past Part 1

Chapter 7: Haseo's Past

The girls were sitting by Haseo wondering what to do. The nurse said to let him rest. Serena broke the silence. "What should we say to him when he wakes up," said Serena. Amy said," I don't know, we know he won't take about his past." Then they heard a voice say," Then maybe I can help.' The girls turned around and saw Sailor Pluto. Pluto said," I can send you in to his memories for a bit to find the stuff you need to know." Mina said," What will happen to us will were in Ryou's mind?" Pluto said," You'll go into a coma state but when you wake up it'll be a second later." Then Pluto did something and the girls fell unconscious. When the girls opened there eyes they saw they were in a church. Then the doors opened and they saw Haseo but in a different outfit. Haseo ran forward yelling," Shino!" They saw the person who Haseo mentioned and she seemed to be dying. Then while Haseo was next to her Shino disappeared into nothing. Haseo was just standing there when he said," I'll get you tri-Edge, I swear it!" Then everything went dark and the next thing the girls knew they saw Haseo in a different outfit. He was walking behind someone and then he kicked that person forward. Then people turned around. One of the people said," Terror of Death, its Haseo the PKK!" Another person said," What?" Then Haseo brought out his twin swords and slashed some people. Then people were attacking him in a circle. Haseo put his twin swords away and brought out his scythe and when he did he spun in a circle which took out the people around him. He was then attacked from the air but Haseo jumped into the air and got all of them.

When Haseo hit the ground one guy knocked his scythe out of his hands but Haseo charged some magic in his hand and launched the guy far away. Then some guy tried to hit Haseo with his broadsword but missed then Haseo brought his own out. There broadswords came into contact but Haseo easily wiped out the other guy. Then some girl tried to attack him but he blocked and swatted her sword away then hit her. After trying to get info out of her and hot nothing Haseo took her head. She fell to the ground.

The next thing the girls saw was Haseo in the church from earlier. Haseo heard a noise and turned around. He was looking behind him when a blue ball appeared and exploded behind him. Out of the blue fire emerged a guy in stitched clothing and he had really pale skin. He also had two three-pronged swords. Haseo was pulling out his twin swords while saying," YOU BASTARD!" Haseo attacked him but he blocked the attack. Haseo attack again at an incredibly fast speed but the guy was blocking it all with one hand. Haseo jumped back and put his weapon away and brought out his broadsword. Haseo charged him but the guy blocked it and swatted Haseo back with his free hand as if he was nothing.

Haseo got up and said," Damn, what the hell, what the hell are you. This guy killed Shino. It's not over yet!" Haseo got out his scythe and tried to attack him but his weapon exploded. Then the guy grabbed his face and sent him flying back. Then the guy stuck out his right arm and a bracelet like thing appeared. It turned into a cannon and launched something at Haseo and hit him. Then the seen turned to Haseo talking to some guy in purple who also had blue hair.

Haseo said," Tell me. Who and what the hell are you?" Endrance said nothing. Haseo said," Why were you hanging around with A.I.D.A. at the Lost Ground? Was that an Avatar you used in the fight just now?

Endrance said,"…So then you were able to "see" her. But nothing more than that. So you have no real "power." Haseo got mad. Endrance said," You don't even have the "heart" to understand "them." Endrance put one of his hands on Haseo's face. "Seeing" her doesn't change the fact that you're just someone in the crowd. You will grow old without ever accomplishing anything. And then, you will die and rot away into nothing. How pitiful. How truly, truly pitiful you are." Haseo said," Shut up! I don't have any real "power"? I'm just another face in the crowd? Who the hell are you to tell me that? I'll prove it. I'll show you power! And I'll defeat you! Endrance said," You? Defeat me? But how? Haseo said," What's so funny? Endrance disappeared and reappeared behind Haseo. Endrance said," Impossible. It's impossible for you.

Serena said," That guy with blue hair seems like a huge jerk." Mina said,' He is a jerk but he is hot." The rest of the girls said,' Is that all you think about when you see a guy?" Mina said," Maybe." The girls fell anime style.

A/N: This part will take awhile because I don't have G.U. vol.2 so I have to go off YouTube videos. This one will be longer next chapter.


End file.
